What they feel
by Emina-shii
Summary: these is a story of three people who likes someone and try to deal with their feelings. Real pairings revealed at the final chapter. There are times you need to express your feelings in words.
1. More than

Suikoden V: More than…

**Suikoden V: What they feel**

**Chapter I: More than…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden V and its characters.

**Authors note: **This is my first fic that has chapters in it. It focuses around three people

are trying to deal with their feelings.

**-- **Chapter I** --**

It has been almost a year since the war, that the Godwins had started has finally ended. The new parliament that the young Queen Lymsleia Falenan constructed is going strong due to the idea of the new queen of composing the senate with representatives of each town. Now, everyone has a voice to share with the queen for the good of Falena. The young lady of the Barrow's family, Luserina, is lending a hand to the queen as her new spokesperson. And the other SODs in the previous war were also lending a hand in rebuilding their beloved nation.

A new Queen's knight was formed as well under the authority of Prince Frey Falenan with Lyon and Miakis. Kyle and Galleon had retired as Queen's knights after the warfare and as for now the new reformed knights are looking for talented apprentices to teach the skills of being able to protect the royal family.

The young queen had just finished a meeting with the parliament. She was sitting on her throne with Miakis by her side. She glances at a certain silver-haired commandant with his former bodyguard standing on guard. The pair was having fun and was laughing together with Frey cracking a joke and Lyon blushing every given time. Lym groaned, she has been spacing out lately and seems to find herself staring at Frey.

"You know, He will surely _melt_ if you keep on staring at him…"

Tease Miakis at the queen. The former princess turns red and shot death glares at her friend. "W-what are you jabbering about!?" The young Queen's knight grinned even more it's really amusing to tease Lym, she is easily gets embarrassed and it never fails to make Miakis days interesting. The young knight lean down at Lym's ear and softly whispered, "I know you more than anyone else". Lym gaze at Miakis' mischievous smile and glowered at her. Miakis chuckled and continue, "Admit it…you like him"

Lym's eyes widened and she blushed even more. She stares angrily at Miakis and said indignantly, "H-how dare you a-assume such things..!"

The commander, Frey, became alert at the sudden outburst of his sister. He approached the queen and asked her; "Are you alright your Highness?" a hint of worried was written upon his face. Lym gestured her hand as if emphasizing she was fine and trying to avoid eye contact with her brother. She stomp away from the throne, she need to be alone and being with Miakis and her mockery will surely not help as well as seeing Frey.

She knew whatever she was feeling was one of the greatest mistakes a sister could ever commit.

Miakis giggled as she looks at the upset queen, but as soon as she met the gaze of Lyon she smiled sheepishly and said "I'm innocent!" Lyon sighed she knew Miakis was the reason of the mood the young queen was in now. Lyon gazes at Frey who was worried at his sister. Frey intends to pursue the queen but was prevented by Miakis.

"Don't, you'll make it worse." She said sternly.

The prince tilts his end innocently trying to comprehend what his comrade meant and watch as his sister storms away from the room.

Meanwhile, the queen returned to her room. She covered her face with her white silky pillows. Under it she can't help but silently cry her heart out.

"_Ma-maybe_ sob _Mi-miakis was right…ma-maybe I do…li-like Frey…_whimper

_Oh Mother…Father…I'm sorry sob_"

Miakis who had just arrived stay guard at the door as she heard the mourning of the queen. She blamed herself for saddening Lym and pondered it would be better to leave the troubled sovereign alone.

"Oh your highness, it's a-alright to like…someone."

Miakis felt sorry for the queen.

The hours of darkness came; the queen has still locked herself in her compartment and refuses to have visitors. Servants came to deliver her dinner but she declined them.

She has no appetite and she wasn't in a good mood. She knew whatever she was doing

was very childish.

"But your royal highness you shouldn't skip meals. It's u-unhealthy,"

said the maid that was starting to get annoyed.

"I told you, I'm not hungry!!" shrieked the immature queen.

"B-but…"

"It's alright, give me the tray. I'm going to feed her myself." Guaranteed the

Purple-haired Queen's knight. The maid nod, she gives the food at Miakis and thanks her as well.

Miakis with her spare key unlock the door. She entered the room; Lym greeted her by tossing a pillow that was easily evaded by the skillful knight. "Oh come on, that's an awful welcoming!" pout Miakis as she put the tray in the bedside table. "I told you all not to disturb me!" grumbled the queen; her eyes were swollen and puffy. "You really look horrible!" Miakis said bluntly, Lym frown at the knight and retorted "How dare you criticize your queen!! Do you want me to hang you or maybe fry you with the sun rune!?" Miakis giggled and continue "if you keep on crying…you will end up like an ugly barnacle, which was so ugly she died." Lym gazed at Miakis weirdly and sighed, such nonsense. Then silence fell over them for awhile. Lym broke it with a sudden question.

"You _like_…Frey too. Right Miakis..?"

"W-what? Are y-you talking about!" stuttered Miakis. She can feel her cheeks were getting warm. Lym smirked she knew that she hits the spot like her; Miakis also harbored deep feelings to the prince. "I-I j-just adore him!" defend Miakis to the young queen who was grinning even more. "Adoring someone is_ different…_you like brother" Miakis redden even more and keep on shaking her head. Lym continue to mock her knight after all it only comes once in awhile when she is the one winning this little childish game with Miakis, "_Now, I can avenge all those times she makes me feel embarrassed…Wahahahaha! Sweet revenge!" _

"I told you! I _DON'T _like Frey…!" Miakis was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh come on…tsk tsk! You can't hide the truth from me! I am the almighty queen after all," said Lym. Then Miakis gaze at Lym, seriousness envelop her face as she gave up; she bowed down her head, clasps her hands together and confessed.

"J-just like you...I t-think I have fallen for the prince too…"

"Oh! Miakis…"

-- End of Chapter I --

**Author's note: **that's the first chap. I know that Lym loves Frey as a brother..so its kinda weird or impossible that she loves him more than that…but I'm just thinking _what if_ she likes her brother more than what it seems. As for Miakis I guess I just got inspired by some of the fics out there. Oh..please forgive my lack of humor. Thanks for reading.


	2. the knight's feelings

Suikoden V: More than a…

**Suikoden V: What they feel**

**Chapter II: The knight's feelings**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Suikoden and its characters.

(Maybe someday..just maybe..hahahaha)

**Author's note: **This is the second chapter of the story.

-- Chapter II --

Miakis smiled at the young queen, a heartbroken smile. Lym approached to comfort her knight and friend by embracing her. Then Miakis suddenly laughed out loud that somehow _ruined _the moment, the auburn-haired queen look at her eerily. "_Has she gone nuts_??" "Umm..Mi-miakis, are you _still_ alright?" asked the queen who was totally creep out. "I'm fine, don't worry" smirked Miakis at the noble young lady. "If you say so…" said Lym.

"Anyway…Everyone knows Frey _loves _Lyon..! Hehehe. It's just Lyon is so thick-headed, she barely notice it!! If I were her..I would say and do this-"

Miakis grabbed Lym's teddy bear given to her by her parents. She squeezed the bear tightly and gives smooches at the poor stuff animal.

"Oh Frey! I love you too!! I wish we could be together forever you're as cute as dwaggie horsie!! …You know she could do those things." squeal Miakis as she released the teddy bear.

"_More like, what would you do." _Mutter Lym followed by her laughter that echoes in the room, about the actions of her protector. "Lyon is not like that! And what do you mean Frey looks like a dragon horse!" protest Lym although she can't help but giggle at the scene. It's also true that Frey cares a lot about Lyon more than anyone else but Lyon is far too numb to notice it.

"I guess so…But I think Frey would really _love _if Lyon showers him with affectionate kisses or maybe even more." smirked the young knight at the queen who turn red. "I don't think Frey is_ like _that all he is notKyle you know!! I can't believe you…I forbid you to say such things!" Lym object to the silly comment. Miakis laughed at the reaction of the queen.

"If Lyon will keep on being numb…we might snatch Frey away from him!"

Chuckled Miakis the same as Lym was laughing with her. "Why do you plan such things?" Ask the royal youth. "W-what? Hahaha…of course not. I think those two are a cute couple." Respond Miakis and Lym nod in agreement.

"Besides, I just want Frey to know how I feel…"

Smiled Miakis, her eyes determine how she wants to tell her true feeling to the former leader of the Twilight army. "Mi-miakis, well why don't you tell?" asked Lym to her knight. "Hmmm…well I'm looking for the perfect time of course!" Miakis smirk.

"I see." came the short reply from the younger sister of their subject.

"How about you? You're highness."

"Hmmm…what about me?"

"Aren't you planning to tell him..?"

"W-what!? Of course not!" snap Lym to her friend.

"Why is that??"

"Unlike you Miakis, we're _siblings_!! Have you knocked yourself out to disregard such matter!?" said Lym, she clenches her fist and smack Miakis who whined.

"O-ouch… that hurts"

"Hmmphhh..." ignored Lym

"But you do know…you can't hide your feelings forever. _There are times you need to express your feelings in words._"

--

"You're highness! You're highness!"

"W-what?? Umm..pardon me." The absent minded queen apologized. "What are we discussing?" asked Lym to her advisor, Luserina Barows. The young advisor was giving a report about the senate's decision upon her new set of policies.

It's seems Luserina perceive that the queen's heart and mind was not within her work today.

"I think we should call it a day. Let's do this next time, my queen." Proclaim the young advisor. "I'm sorry." the queen apologized. "It's alright. The pressure must be getting in you." Reassured Luserina and she left the throne room leaving the queen alone. The young queen sighed for the nth time that afternoon.

"_Express in words huh?"_

--

Miakis was strolling around the palace grounds and visiting the Dragon horses.

The Dragon cavalry has been playing a significant role in protecting the Sun palace ever since the previous war and coronation of Lymsleia Falenan. The capital of Falena was being surrounded by Dragon horses under the authority of one of the SOD's, Roog and his assistant Nick.

"Oh dwaggie horsy are so _CUTE_!!" giggled the young Queen's knight as she gently taps the so-called Dwaggie Horsie. "You're all so adorable!" the purple-haired queen's knight squealed. Miakis beamed she sure love dragon horses. When she was a kid she grew up being surrounded by them. She even dreams of being a dragon horse rider but during those times women are prohibited to join the cavalry. Nowadays women are allowed to be trained into being dragon horse riders and Lun was the first woman to be able to ride with the Dragon horses. Thanks to Rahal's new rule.

Miakis smiled she was very happy for her comrade and she believes Lun really deserves to be a Dragon horse rider. "_Hmmm…wonder why her highness got offended. I just said Frey is as cute as dwaggie horsy." _Pondered Miakis unknown to her she was already crushing a poor dragon horse. "Ummm..Lady Miakis. I think you are slowly and painfully taking a life of a poor helpless horse related to the dragons." A guard interrupts. "Oh? Silly me. Sorry dwagie horsy!" Miakis tap the head of the dragon horse. "Grrrrinnnk!! Grriiinkkk!" it says. Miakis beamed at horse reply unknown to her that it was glaring.

"I really do envy those dragon horses" a rough and manly voice had spoken.

Miakis giggled and gaze at the man who had spoken. It was the rider of the Dragon horse Lance, Roog. "I rather let Mathias dispatch me into the nearest loathsome lake than to be with you." teased Miakis at her comrade. "That's mean." Roog frowned. Miakis giggled even more at Roog's expression.

The two have a little chat with Miakis constantly teasing the rider of Lance. She isn't numb she knew that Roog has feelings for her ever since they were children. She thinks boys are so easy to read when it comes to liking girls.

"Fine, so you know I _like _you. It would be fair if I knew who you like the most as well." insisted Roog. Miakis giggled and said in a mischievous tone "it's a secret!" Roog stomp his foot and continued "actually you don't have to tell…I knew who you like." Miakis directly look at his comrade her eye brows are raised.

"It's…Frey right. His you're special boy."

"_You're special boy…"_

Roog's words echoed in Miakis head that whenever she remembers it she turns red as a tomato. She shut herself in the guard room "Damn, that Roog…but most of all damn this heart!" scold Miakis to herself as she sat down in the couch. She tried to gasp for air due to her heart beating to fast. She needs some rest maybe its time to lie-down for awhile. If she keeps on being awake she would never stop thinking about her _special boy._

"That's it! If I saw him…I would grab the opportunity to tell him how I feel!" She said to herself.

--

The young commander of the Queen's knight was looking for his former bodyguard, Lyon. It seems Lyon was patrolling around the town square since morning and he hasn't seen her. He missed Lyon. Some sentries said Lady Lyon had returned at the castle so the young commander kept on looking for his "girl" friend.

Frey checked the guard rooms and came to halt when he saw a slender figure sleeping in the couch. It was Miakis sound asleep. The young prince approached his comrade and studied the facial features of the girl. "She seems very tired." said the prince and sat at the opposite couch of Miakis. The moonlight shine upon Miakis blinding her eyes that wakes her up. She squint her eyes that focused on a certain person. "P-prince is that you??" asked the sleepy Miakis. Frey put down the book he was reading and smiled at the young knight. "Hello Miakis." The lass blushed and avoid the gaze of the prince.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Hmm…I just took a rest. I was looking for Lyon you see."

"'_Lyon' _ohhh…" was all Miakis manage to say.

Frey flicker a sweet smiled again and stood up from the sofa. He walked through the door and bid Miakis goodbye. "See you then Miakis." The young knight nod in approval, clenching her fist she looks at the glass window. The moon shining upon the boy he cared about the most. Those silver-haired locks and matching blue eyes whenever she looks at them her heart beats faster. "_I want him to know…I just want him to know!_" thought Miakis.

The prince not hearing a word from Miakis decided to leave the room. He was about to open the door when...

"P-prince!"

Miakis ran toward to Frey and hug him, His back turned from her. Frey, the prince was astounded at Miakis' behavior. Miakis tighten her hug to Frey her voice croaking and stuttering as she spoke.

"F-Frey…"

"…" Frey was speechless; it was only once in awhile the little strong-willed knight would address him by his name. Miakis carry on with her confession…

"I-I l-like you…" Miakis manage to say between her sobs. Frey was even more stunned now. "M-miakis…"

"When you were still a child…I always adore you. I never expect that you would grow into a proud good-looking man. It took me long enough to realize… I-I had fallen for you…" confess Miakis tears started to flow through her eyes. Frey smiled at the knight and gently wiped her tears.

"I-I'm sorry to cause you such pain…" he started trying to calm down Miakis' sobbings. "And…I can't return the feelings. Maybe someone out there deserves you more. And I'm sure that person who loves you, more than you could ever expect…and _I-I_ _love someone else…Lyon_…S-so please don't cry…" Frey stroked the purple hair of Miakis and smile gently. Miakis returned the smiled and said "Thank you…Lyon is so lucky…"

When Frey had leave Miakis alone in the room. The young girl cried again trying to release the pain that was left by the confession. She was happy that her best friend was the girl that the boy he loves treasured the most. "I-it's just hurt…when the person you cared about the most prefers someone else…b-but as long as it's their happiness…I'll support them." Miakis cried herself to sleep maybe sooner or later this pain will fade away.

--

**Author's note: **That's the end of the second chap. Hope you guys enjoy reading it.


	3. the regal's feelings

**SUIKODEN V: What they feel**

**Chapter III: the regal's feelings**

**Disclaimer:** Again…I do not own Suikoden and its characters.

I'm just one of its billions fans in the entire universe. ..

**Author's note: **Well then, Miakis is done maybe its time for someone to express her feelings in words. Do you guys watch CCS? If yes, then you will remember a memorable scene from it that inspired me for this chapter and probably this whole story. For the first reviewers "THANK YOU!" and I really wish I can write long stories.

--Chapter III--

"That's good."

"Hmm…what is it Lyon?"

Lyon pointed at a certain purple-haired knight who was laughing so hard. "Miakis, she seems back to normal." Respond Lyon. The Prince nod in agreement. His comrade and friend had just declared her love to him a few days ago. He knew that what he told her will surely affect her duties a knight for the past few days, Miakis avoid him for awhile but now seems to recover from what happened. A sign of that was Miakis playing with the Dragon horses and pulling pranks to Roog and the other guards. Lyon didn't know what happened but she knew something had bothered Miakis so she was glad she was smiling again.

"Poor Roog," pitied Frey at dragon horse rider. Lyon giggled as she watches the scene of Miakis being chase by Guards and an upset Roog for applying make-up at their Dragon Horses. Miakis was running for her life when she was about to turn to the next lane, she saw Frey and Lyon. She smiled and greeted them…

"HELLO LYON! HELLO PRINCE!! Gotta run see you guys later!"

… Making Frey surprised.

"Yeah, she's back to normal." Frey smiled.

--

The young queen was walking on the hallway; she is going to return to her chamber to get some rest. She had just finished a meeting with the parliament. Miakis was escorting her. Lym knew Miakis had finally confessed to her brother. She knew Miakis like a sister and can almost read her mind. Now she knows her friend is fine she has been pulling pranks to everyone. While walking, the queen overheard a conversation of two soldiers.

"The day after tomorrow is going to be the 'Fireworks festival'!"

"Yeah, my daughter is very excited about it."

"It would be a great festival with a bonfire dance!"

'_Fireworks festival' _pondered the young queen she looks at Miakis and inquires about the festival. "Oh, you know. That's the festival with colorful lights showing at the sky and there's even a dance." Excitement was in the purple-haired girl's voice. "I didn't know it would be this week," Lym said. Miakis giggled "It's because you keep on thinking of the Prince." The little lady shot death glares at her knight and shushes her.

"Why don't you invite Frey to go with you." Suggest Miakis, they had finally arrived at the Queen's chamber. "I can't. He and Lyon had probably planned to go together besides what for?" said the queen as she grabs her ordinary clothes. Miakis kneeled down near Lym to help her change garments and continue…"To confess…duhhh!" The princess eyes widened and hit Miakis. "What are you talking about? I can't do such an ungrateful act!" "Alright then…you might regret it. Your just gonna tell him how you feel." Persuade the knight. "Then what? Be like you!" Miakis got offended at the spoken words of the young queen. Lym felt guilty at what she said and apologized "I didn't mean too...Miakis." The knight stood up and looks at the princess trying to control her temper she forced a smiled. "Just think about it. I'm not forcing you."

…knock...knock…The two girls gaze at the door thinking who came to disturb them. "Lym..." a familiar voice spoke. Miakis grinned she knows who it was and Lym blushed a bit. "Come in."

Frey had entered and smiled at the two girls. "Do you need something commander?" The young queen tried to talk formal. Frey chuckled and says "Drop the formalities Lym." Lym sighed "Fine. What do you want?"

"Well…the next day will be the fireworks festival-…

'_W-what…is he going to ask me to go with him…'_ the young queen felt herself blushed with Miakis smirking even more.

…and we haven't spent time with each other lately. So I want you to come with me to the festival." Frey smiled at her sister.

'_I want you to come with me…' _words Frey had spoken echoed in the young queen's mind. Miakis who was behind the prince was making victory signs as she grinned.

"Lym?" Frey snapped her sister back to reality.

"How about Lyon, I thought you two are going together." Said Lym gaining back her composition." Frey blushed at the mention of Lyon's name. "Well, she will and everyone else is coming too. I told her I want to be with you…" "Why is that?" asked the sister thinking that his brother is trying to make her as an excuse because Lyon is might be going with someone else. "I told you Lym…I want to spend time with you." answered her brother persuading her to come with him. "Fine…I'll go." Lym said. Frey smiled in satisfaction. "Great, see you then at the town square!" and the prince had left the room. Miakis give thumbs up at the queen who sticks her tongue out.

"That was unexpected." Miakis grinned. "Hmmph…whatever." The young queen was trying to hide her red face with her pillows. "I'm going! Gonna help Toma with his training. See ya!" said Miakis cheerfully and she left the chamber skipping happily at the hallway.

--

The night of the festival…

The citizens of the capital of Falena are very happy when the festival had started. Stalls and shops open with many different games for people, especially the kids, to try. The festival has a great atmosphere everyone was smiling. Children are to be seen with their parents, lovers are there as well enjoying the moments and waiting for the bonfire dance.

Frey with his friends is strolling around the town square. Everyone gives respect to the royal siblings and the Queen's knights. Lym is walking beside Frey her hand being held by the young prince. They were followed by Miakis with Roog and Lyon, Toma and Nick was there also. Miakis was telling a joke with everyone laughing. She even made a bet with Roog in the game of catching a fish in a mini pond. Who ever catch the most fish won but both sides has incredible bad luck they wasted their money in the game. Roog curses and Miakis just laugh out loud their grand luck at losing their money.

The apprentices, Nick and Toma are trying to spar in a combat game. Their friends watch them fought each other with Nick having the advantage. Toma as an apprentice is a beginner in using a javelin (I think it suits him better).Toma, tried to shield himself by using his javelin. Nick continues to give death blows to the inexperienced trainee.

In the crowd their friends were cheering. "Miakis, you were supposed to be in charge of training Toma. Hasn't he progress yet?" asked Lyon at the purpled queen's knight. "What do you expect it's Miakis who is teaching?" mocked Roog. Miakis glared at the insult. "She probably teaches the child how to pull pranks and how to annoy Falenan people." Roog continued. "Hey!" interrupted Miakis glaring at Roog who smirked at her. Frey chuckled and insisted that Toma somehow did improve for the battle was still on the go. The young queen who was watching eagerly was of course cheering for her "Apprentice Queen's knight". She started to get upset that she shouted at the crowd, "Toma! If you darn lose! You will disgrace the Queen's knight! Go for it!"

Toma, who heard the barked cheer of the queen somewhat, blushed. It was supposed to boost his strength instead he lost his focus making him to have an open. Nick attack with speed that soon the tip of his blade was under Toma's chin.

After, the spar between the two apprentice. The prince and their friends congratulate Nick for winning. Toma had accepted his lost but got annoyed with Lym's nagging on his lost of the combat.

"I can't believe a trainee of a Queen's knight LOST!" nag the queen to the annoyed Toma. "Well, I would NOT have lost if weren't for your nags!" snap the novice knight. Lym sticks her tongue out and screamed "It's not my fault! Do you want me to chop you with your own weapon!?" Their comrades smiled in amusement as the two continue their growing quarrel.

When it was already late, an announcement was heard that the firecrackers will begin. Roog try to find a perfect place for them to watch the fireworks. They were in the docks since the fireworks are going to be exposed by large boats in the Feitas River. Everybody applaud as the first sets of colorful fireworks are shown. Lym was speechless at the beautiful spectacle the colorful lights even reflect at the river. Miakis was jumping up and down in eager. The prince with Lyon smiled sweetly at each other as they continue to stare at the remarkable view of the sky or maybe each other.

After the program of the fireworks, the youngsters are going back to the square for the awaited bonfire dance. At the trip the young children can't help but talk about the magnificent display of fireworks except for Lym who gaze at his brother who looks at her and smile. She turns red, and tries to avoid the gaze. "_There are times you need to express your feelings in words._" She heard someone whisper. She looks at Miakis who give her a reassured smile. The young queen nod and pull his brother's clothes noticing this, the young man lie down to be in the same height of her sister the two are at the back unseen to their group.

"Frey," the prince barely heard his name.

"What is it Lym?" asked his brother smiling at his sister.

The young princess look down, embarrass at this awkard situation. _'Mother, Father forgive me…' _she said to herself. "Hey," snap Frey. Lym look at his brother's blue eyes, she bit her lower lip and heave a sighed.

"I-I…L-like you!" stammered Lym as she closed her eyes afraid to see the feedback of her brother. Frey looks at his sister and makes her face him. "I like you too Lym…" he smiled. Lym stared at Frey who continued…

"…_But_ I'm not the person you cared about the most." Lym jerk up at what she had heard. "You, miss father right Lym?" Lym sadly nod.

"I missed him too… You love him right…And me?"

"I-I like you…"

"Aren't those feelings similar…?

You missed father that you see him in me…"

Lym closed her eyes and think deeply of his father, His smile, his laughter, and the way he love her…and yes, what Frey said was definitely true.

"…Yes." Lym managed to reply.

"It's because I'm the splitting image of father. I'm telling you this because it's the truth…" reassured Frey. "I'm happy that you love me which made you cared about me. But…I'm just not the right one...Lym…"

Lym smiled and said

"You…have someone you cared about the most too right Frey?"

"You…could say that."

"Is it Lyon?"

Frey blushed and smiled. "Yeah…it's her. If weren't for Lyon I would be nothing at all…I have long dead gone and would not be able to protect you." He gently strokes the auburn hair of his sister. "…I don't mind Lyon being your special love! I think you too look great together… And everyone else too! And I'm sure she loves you back." said Lym at his brother who quickly turns red. "And I'm sure too…that someday you will find that special someone you will treasure the most and will love you more than life itself." Frey soothed. Lym smiled and nod trying to hold back her tears.

Then out of nowhere Roog and the others called out the two siblings. "Commander! Your Highness hurry up!" "It's about to start!" hollered Miakis and waves at the two.

Lym wave back and gave a final gaze at his brother. "Tell her, you need to express yourself…and that's an order! Good luck brother!" and she ran off leaving a lost in thought commander. He looks at the distant crowd and there found the girl he cared about the most. The prince walked through the crowd to meet Lyon and the others. Maybe Lym was right.

--End of Chapter III--

**Author's note: **Thank you for Reading. Hope you guys like it. The next chapter might be the last one.

Im not good at description as well so forgive me!


	4. The Commander's Feelings

SUIKODEN V: What they feel

**SUIKODEN V: What they feel **

**Chapter IV: the Commander's Feelings**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suikoden and its characters. Also the song included in this story. ;P

**Author's note: **Ahhh…I finally updated the (it might be) last chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate it. . This chapter has the normal view, short Frey's POV and Lyon's POV. Actually there POV is just something about their thoughts. A scene in here is inspired again by CCS.

-- Chapter IV --

_Normal view:_

The awaited "bonfire" dance is starting. Couples and friends, young and adults gather round the bonfire to dance with the people they love. The music was played by the Falenas' finest musicians. Frey gazes at the most important girl of her life, Lyon. She smiled shyly as she refuses offers of dances to unknown people to her. Frey tried to approach her, its time for him to be able to express his true feelings and be a man. Their friends are enjoying the festive with Roog and Miakis constantly teasing each other.

"Hey Mi-Miakis," nudge Roog at his childhood friend. "What?" replied the annoyed Miakis as she nurse herself at the part Roog elbowed her. Miakis was busy looking at the couples dancing around the bonfire. Roog who noticed this, took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Miakis was a bit shocked at what her comrade did. Roog placed Miakis unsteady hands at his neck the same as he put his hands around her waist like he was about to hug Miakis.

"R-Roog…"she stammered at the sudden motion. Roog blushed as he realized what he had done. Trying to gain back his confidence he stared at Miakis' purple brown eyes and smiled sweetly at her. Miakis bewildered at what is happening blushed and try to avoid his gazed but Roog clutch her cheeks to prevent her from avoiding his gaze. They sway into the music getting lost at each other eyes. "Mi-Miakis," uttered Roog.

For a moment the two pause dancing and stared at each other. "I know…you know my feelings for you…" Miakis gulped, she knows what might happen next. "…I just can't help but say it on my own…I-I like you." Miakis although she know what Roog will tell her she can't help but be shocked. "Miakis…I love you" Roog repeated the words that made Miakis shivers. Roog clutched Miakis hands and he gently lifts it up to his lips and kissed it.

"I know…you prefer someone else…but please give me a chance…"

"Roog…I-I…" the purple-haired knight was mystified.

"Give me a chance…to love you…" mumbled the Dragon horse rider.

Miakis, breathed heavily and then she smiled, "I-I will think…about it…" Roog somewhat relieved by the answer smiled as well. "Maybe…I could love you…" Miakis was a bit tear-eyed but she managed to wink seductively at the dragon rider. Roog just laughed and they continue dancing around the bonfire.

_Frey's POV: _

I saw and somehow heard that…

Just now, I pass right through the "love" confession of Roog to Miakis. Miakis was already stammering at what is happening. I can sense she was confused, I know I just broke her heart. I didn't mean too…I just can't find myself to love her. Her heart was wounded, and trying her best cope with it.

I know as well, that Roog loves her. He probably knows as well that Miakis likes me. It must have hurt him…but I'm glad he was able to finally fight for his feelings. I just wish…I could be that strong when it comes to my feelings.

I smiled when Miakis, finally gave Roog the chance to let him love her. I think it was good, Miakis provide Roog a chance and her heart as well. I'm sure Roog will able to mend the pain away. They will be a nice couple…Thinking about it if they ever have a child I'm sure it will be a prankster and a very strong-willed child. I laughed at the stupid but may come true thought. I gazed at the two they are swaying into the music.

"Good for them…" I whispered to no one in particular but the wind. And I continue walking toward the special black haired girl.

_  
End of Frey's POV_

_  
Lyon's POV:_

I was standing in the nearby post, where I can see the great view of everything that's happening on my surrounding. Tonight, is such a perfect night for this special event. I'm glad I came with everyone else and they all seem to be enjoying the festive.

I saw a lot of Falenan couples going lovey-dovey. It's kind of funny and sweet actually. There are a few boys who are asking me to dance. I refuse them. I don't know if I decline them because I'm such a klutz when it comes to dancing or I was waiting for that special someone to be my first dance. I blush at the thought. Come on Lyon! Your just his knight not his girlfriend that he wants to dance with! I sighed; it's true anyway…I'm just his knight. Then something caught my eye. A couple just a few meters away that is visible in my eyes kissed…yes they kissed. And I don't know why an image of His highness flashed in my mind and my heart skipped.

I stroll around the event's area this occasion is giving me a hassle beside you may never know suspicious people crawl night and day…specially on celebrations like this. As I stroll around I saw the Queen talking to Toma. The apprentice knight, Toma is comforting her highness which I found odd since when those two children talked they always have their silly quarrels.

_  
End of Lyon's POV_

_  
Normal view:_

Toma gazed at her Highness who was by his side. The Queen seems a bit sad; her eyes carry a little bit of glimmer tonight. Lym who noticed that her knight was staring at him got annoyed.

"What are you staring at? Why don't you go and enjoy yourself dancing there?" It more came as an order instead of a question. "No." reply Toma coldly. The queen stomp her foot, She wants to be alone and this guy is not helping at all. "Look at him-"

She points at Nick who is enjoying dancing with his Fan club girls. Yes, Nick has his own fan club in the Queendom. After all he is a handsome young boy and an apprentice of Roog. At first Nick has some kind of phobia with girls growing in a village with no woman but he was able to adapt easily thanks to Kyle's lessons before he left the palace. Anyway he shared the fan club with Toma.

"– he is enjoying himself dancing with those fan girls of his…you should too."

"I don't want to waste my time dancing with a bunch of annoying girls…telling you how much they admire you. It's troublesome." He said irritated as he scratches his head. After hearing what Toma said, Lym giggled lightly. It made Toma's comfortable after hearing her laughed like that.

"So, what's bothering you?" he asked hoping the young queen will be able to open up with him. Lym gazed at Toma's and she walk outs to the nearby docks. Toma followed her and ask again. "Are you alright?" The young queen sat down looking at her reflection in the water. Toma remain standing behind her.

"You know, early ago, I told someone I love him..." Toma's eyes widen but remained his composure and continue to listen.

"But he said…he is_ not _right one…he asked me if I miss father…and I nod. He then said my feelings for him and father is similar. And I realized he was right."

Toma continue to pay attention taking the hint the person they were talking about was their commander.

"He said as well…that he loves someone else. The person he loves…is a person I love too…and I'm sure that person loves him as well. So it's really alright if he doesn't lo-love me…and I'm happy for him…" the young queen was already stammering and tears started to form in her eyes.

"But for some reasons…I can't help but cry…I don't want to cry in front of him…I do-don't want hi-him to see me crying…" and Lym finally broke into tears. Her tears fall and started to mixed with the clear blue water. Toma was shocked to see their queen crying and he felt pity towards her as well. He sat down next to Lym.

"I'm sorry…I just can't help but cry…it's just hu-hurt that the person you lo-love prefers so-someone else…and I-I…"

"I know…I know…!" insist the young apprentice. Lym looked at him as he had offered a handkerchief. Toma smiled at the young queen who gently took it from his hands.

"Thank y-you…"Lym managed to say between her sobs and she rest her heads toward Toma and started to cry again.

"He said… that someday I will find that special someone…that I will treasure the most and will love me…"

"Its alright…everything is going to be alright…I'm sure…you'll find him." reassured Toma and he smiled at Lym. "Thank you…thank you Toma." Lym returned the smiled.

After a few minutes, Toma stand up and look down at Lym then fixed his gazed on the starry sky and asked Lym. "Ummm…you want to da-dance with me?" He offers his hand at Lym.

Lym gazed at Toma; took his hand and smiled "A pleasure it will be."

Toma a bit stunned smiled at the queen and they walk back towards the bonfire celebration.

Meanwhile…

_  
Frey's POV_

I found her; alone she was wandering and thinking deeply. I wonder if she is thinking about me or someone else. Maybe she is waiting for someone too. I walk towards her and call out her name.

"Lyon!"

She turned around distinguishing my voice. I figure out she was a bit stunned to see me. I smiled at her. She smiled shyly at me and then avoided my gaze. I came nearer at her and talked to her. I don't know why but even as a boy my heart is thumping loudly and it feels like its going to burst any moment.

"Lyon, I was looking for you…" My voice was croaking.

"M-me??" she asked verifying what I said.

I nodded and smiled at her. It's time to be honest with my feelings. I don't want to regret anything at all. I've always loved her even just before the war. She was always by my side, protecting me. Ironic, I should be the one protecting her but no…she would always insist to protect me because it was her _duty_ or because she was _indebted to father_. Never, the reason "_I love Frey_". I almost lost her twice…and I'm afraid I might lose her for real…I'm ready to suffered everything, anything at all…but to lose her would be the most painful of all.

"L-Lyon…"

"Yes, your commandership."

I sighed, ever since we were children she would call me, 'your highness', 'prince' and now 'commander.' It's annoying I want to tell her that.

"Its Frey…my name is Frey."

She looked at me confusedly. I really love that cute innocent face of her.

"F-Frey…" she said a bit troubled to call me by my name.

I smiled at her and I took her hand and intertwined my fingers with her. I could have sworn she blushed. I move my face inches to her and whisper…

"Lyon…I-I love you."

_  
End of Frey's POV_

_  
Lyon's POV:_

"_Lyon…I-I love you"_

My eyes widened. He…he loves me. I was dumbstruck and the words make my heart skip. The prince is telling me that he loves me. I don't know if this was a joke but it felt so real. So real...

_The thing about love _

_Is I never saw it coming _

_It kinda crept up and took me by surprise _

_And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering _

_Is this true, I want to hear it one more time _

_Move in a little closer _

_Take it to a whisper _

_Just a little louder_

_Say it again for me _

_Coz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm _

_The only one who blows your mind _

_Say it again for me _

_It's like the whole world stops to listen _

_When you tell me you're in love _

_Say it again_

Someone loves me and not just any _someone _it's the person I love the most. I can't look at his eyes I don't know what to say. It felt like time had stop for us.

"You're the only girl I've have ever love this much…no-nobody could ever love you as much I do."

_Thing about you is you know just how to get me _

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight _

_The thing about me is that I really want to let you _

_Open that door and walk into my life _

_Move in a little closer _

_Take it to a whisper _

_Just a little louder _

_Say it again for me _

_Coz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm _

_The only one who blows your mind _

_Say it again for me _

_It's like the whole world stops to listen _

_When you tell me you're in love_

He strokes my face and smiled sweetly at me. That gentle smile, which stole my heart all those years.

"Why me?" the only word I was able to say. I can feel tears started to form from eyes. Tears that I can identify as "proof of joy" from what I have heard of him.

"I-I don't know…All this time you were the most special girl in my life. I don't want to lose you and be always with you…to make you happy."

I'm drowning in my own irrepressible tears and emotions. I was so happy, I want to tell him the way I feel that I love him as well…but I don't know how.

"Lyon…"

_And it feels like it's the first time _

_That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain _

_And never in my whole life _

_Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name _

_Say it again for me _

_Coz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm _

_The only one who blows your mind _

_Say it again for me _

_It's like the whole world stops to listen _

_When you tell me you're in love _

_Say it again _

_When you tell me you're in love… _

_Say it again_

_Ohhh...Ohhhhhh_

Somehow, he thought I wasn't happy after hearing what he had said. He inches away his face from me sadness and rejection was visible in it. He let go of my hand and was about to leave…I don't want him too. _Please stay…stay don't go_. I grasp his arm and stroke his face. I reach up to him up to his…lips and kiss him.

His eyes broaden, astound at what I did and he slowly close his eyes. The kiss we shared, wasn't really passionate…it was light and sweet. It was only a few seconds but it made both of us happiest people that time. We broke the kiss…

"I love you too…Frey…" I smiled at him. At that moment I'll never forget how much I made him happy and how much he made me happy as well. He embraced me and carries me in bridal style spinning both of us. Then he stopped to put me down and smiled at me.

_  
End of Lyon's POV_

_  
Normal view:_

Miakis who was holding hands with Roog cheered "Way to go Lyon!!"

The Falenan citizens clapped and cheered after seeing the most romantic scene they had ever seen that night. Their comrades were watching the entire scene as well. The couple probably forgot they were not alone and felt embarrassed.

The couple looks at each other lovingly and laughed despite the little humiliation. Frey curtsy and ask Lyon for a dance.

"Will you dance with me?"

"With pleasure."

The two take the lead role in continuing the bonfire dance. They dance slow and stately to the music smiling lovingly at each other.

"From now on…" Frey began as he stares at Lyon and gently caressed her face.

"-I will be protecting you…no more duties for you to protect me."

"But…" protest Lyon resting her head on Frey's chest.

"No buts…besides I want to protect you…-because I love you." reassured Frey as Lyon smiled.

After Frey had dance with Lyon. He invites Miakis and Lym to dance with him. The two enjoyed dancing with the person they cared. Both were happy for him as well.

"Roog and you…are a cute couple you know." Frey taunts Miakis as they dance.

"Hahahaha…you think so. You and Lyon too make a good couple." Miakis answered to the _very easy to blushed_ Frey.

After dancing with her comrade, Miakis. Frey dance with his little sister, Lymsleia.

"Feeling better Lym?" Frey asked her little sister as he twirls her around.

Lym beamed and nodded at the question. "Yup! Someone made me very special tonight." "Oh really…and who might it be?" Frey asked curiously.

"Oh…just_ someone_." Lym gazed at the young apprentice behind Frey who was dancing with Miakis. Frey smiled taking the hint of who it was.

After dancing with the people who love him. He went back to dance the "Last dance" with the most special girl in his life. The dance that symbolizes that they will never be separated and will always be together.

Miakis, Lym and Frey…were able to express their feelings. Even thought it didn't turn the way Miakis and Lym want it to be. It still made them happy for they were able to find something greater behind the pain they felt. Frey learned how much he was blessed and love. He learned as well to have courage in expressing his feelings after all you may never know the person you love might love you back.

"_There are times you need to express your feelings in words."_

--End--

**Author's note: **Finish. The final pairing are revealed; FreyxLyon, MiakisxRoog and LymxToma. I Kinda think I over did the confessions and the POVs (I kind of ran out of ideas for the ending). Anyway the song included is entitled "Say it again – Marie Digby".

I want to thank you all for giving the time to read this story. I'm really glad I was able to finish it. I hope it satisfy you all. I apologize for not being good at descriptions. Thank you so much. .


End file.
